


Начать с нуля

by Niellune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: пост Кэп 2, Стив лежит в больнице





	Начать с нуля

Писк витального аппарата — первое, что Стив слышит, когда просыпается. По нему будто танк проехался несколько раз или самолёт упал. Последнее, кстати, частично имеет под собой основания. Справа на стуле сидит Сэм, и Стив искренне счастлив его видеть. Он хочет сказать, как рад тому, что Сэм выбрался и передвигается на своих двоих, а не лежит на узкой (для Стива) койке, обклеенный присосками и опутанный проводами. Но получается лишь хрипло выдохнуть:

— Слева, — и улыбнуться разбитыми губами в ответ на улыбку нового друга.

Сэм рассказывает Стиву, что его привезли в больницу вчера, и врачи недоумевают, как Роджерс так быстро поправляется. 

— У тебя лицо на сливу было похоже, — говорит Уилсон, поедая третий батончик Рииза. Стив морщится, наблюдая, с каким удовольствием Сэм жуёт напичканный химией батончик, но вкусовые пристрастия людей этого века — не самая большая из его проблем. — А теперь ничего, даже желтизны местами нет. И пули из тебя вытащили. Я хотел тебе их как сувенир взять, но они странным образом пропали, и из больничных записей тоже. А лежишь ты тут, — Сэм протягивает Стиву историю болезни, — из-за неудачного падения с лестницы. 

Стив подозревает, что, когда выпишется, остальные записи о нём так же случайно исчезнут, будто его никогда и не было в больнице.

Когда Стив просыпается во второй раз, Сэма рядом нет, за окном — сумерки, а в дальнем углу к стене приставлен его щит. 

Стив пытается сесть и со второго раза ему удаётся справиться со всеми проводами, а заодно и с телом, которое точно пора размять. Уилсон ещё днём перечислил ему все травмы, с которыми Роджерс угодил в больницу, и, если ноги и руки уже не болят, то меж рёбер всё ещё ноет.

Стив смотрит на щит, который летел с высоты нескольких сотен метров в воду. Он старается не вспоминать, но не вспоминать не получается. Его преследует взгляд Баки, полный бессилия и болезненной ненависти. Мысли о Баки занимают всё его внимание, и Стив раз за разом прокручивает в голове их последнюю встречу.

Наташа ни разу не заходит к нему, но передаёт через Сэма сообщение — она поможет Стиву в поисках Джеймса, потянет за старые ниточки. Когда Сэм не называет Зимнего солдата Баки, а именно Джеймсом, Стив мысленно ставит себе галочку. Ему надо поговорить с Наташей, и в этот раз она расскажет ему больше.

Новую одежду он находит в двух пакетах около стула, где ещё днём сидел Сэм. От неё исходит химический, чуть сладковатый запах, и Стив кривится, переодеваясь. Часы показывают без четверти одиннадцать, и в коридорах сейчас не так много персонала, чтобы Роджерс не мог не пройти незамеченным. Он осматривает палату, забирает с тумбочки новый телефон, который, как и вещи, наверное, оставил Уилсон, и только сейчас замечает эмблему Старк Индастриз на металлической крышке корпуса.

— Куда-то собрался, кэп?

Стив на пару секунд чувствует себя пойманным школьником, но кто как не Старк — Тони, он просил называть его Тони — должен понять его желание быстрее покинуть больничную палату.

— Я здесь и так задержался, — Стив смотрит на Тони. Тони подпирает плечом дверной косяк и смотрит на него. Роджерсу ничего не остаётся, кроме как сесть обратно на койку.

— Да нет, судя по тому, как тебя перекосило, когда ты руки поднимал, — Старк заходит в палату и предусмотрительно закрывает дверь, щёлкая замком. 

— Ты подглядывал? — Стив усмехается, поддевая Тони, а тот, спиной прислонившись к двери, отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами.

Роджерс чувствует напряжение между ними и знает, что Тони испытывает то же самое. Он старается не вспоминать о том, как пролистнул номер Старка в телефонной книге, когда они с Наташей не знали, где ещё можно спрятаться от Гидры. Стив старается не думать о том, как допустил мысль, что Тони тоже из Гидры, как и большинство тех, кого он знал в этом времени. Конечно, сейчас у него не было ни единого сомнения — когда в коммуникаторе он услышал как механический, бесчувственный голос произносит «Старк, Энтони, бунтарь», перед глазами легла красная пелена. Гидра не только хотела уничтожить ни в чём не повинных людей, которых он не знал. Она хотела отобрать у него то немногое, что появилось в его новой жизни.

— У меня были дела в Вашингтоне. И я просто решил заскочить посмотреть, как сильно тобой очарованы все медсёстры, — первым нарушает тишину Тони, то и дело подглядывая сквозь жалюзи в коридор, когда за дверями слышатся чьи-то шаги.

— Я ни одной не видел, почти всё время спал, — Стив отмахивается от слов Тони, будто тот сказал очередную глупость, и только сейчас, в темноте замечает, что что-то не так. — Тони, твой реактор?

— А, это… — Старк прижимает ладонь, поглаживая середину груди. — Осталось в прошлом. Вот звонил бы чаще раза в год, знал бы, как и чем я живу. — Глаза его смеются, и Стиву безумно нравится этот беззвучный смех Тони. И ему сейчас действительно дико стыдно за то, что сразу же отмёл помощь Старка, которого это, оказывается, задело.

— Тони, я…

— Вообще, я тебя обманул, кэп. У меня не было дел в Вашингтоне. То есть были, но не те, которые я не мог не решить из офиса, — Старк перебивает его, наконец-то отделяясь от двери, в несколько шагов пересекает палату и садится на стул напротив койки Стива. — Я разговаривал с Марией. И с Наташей, если уж на то пошло. Вот, в чём разница между нами. Я спасаю свою задницу, ты — весь мир, включая мою. 

Стив не хочет благодарности Тони, ведь он не мог поступить по-другому. И то, что Старк пересёк всю страну, чтобы увидеть его, говорит больше, чем любые попытки поблагодарить. Тем более, что Тони, кажется, совсем не умеет это делать. Но, может, именно поэтому в груди у Роджерса теплеет, и напряжение в воздухе постепенно растворяется.

— Это ты достал мой щит? — он переводит тему и замечает благодарность, мелькнувшую в глазах Тони.

— А никто больше этим и не занимался, — Старк закатывает глаза, откидывается на спинку стула и, чего и следовало ожидать, постепенно возвращается к своей обычной манере общения. — Мне надо было оставить кусок вибраниума на радость рыбам? У них и так три халикарьера на дне. 

— И ты принёс его днём, пока я спал? — оказывается, Стив соскучился по тому, как Тони, вместо того, чтобы просто ответить на вопрос, делает всё возможное, чтобы дать понять, как ему безразлично всё и вся вокруг. Тогда, в Нью-Йорке, это бесило, но Наташа сразу сказала, что Старка можно или любить, или ненавидеть, третьего не дано.

— Да, спящая красавица. Но я решил не будить тебя поцелуем и просто оставил его у стены.

— Решил оставить счёт ничейным? — буднично интересуется Стив, наблюдая за тем, как Тони Старк не знает, как парировать. 

— В следующий раз распечатаем, — как-то сипло отвечает ему Тони, отводя взгляд. — Только с условием, что я не попаду в реанимацию.

— Даю слово.

Когда Железный человек искорёженным куском металла лежал на разбитом асфальте и не дышал, казалось, что Стив сам забыл, как надо делать вдох. Он беспомощно держал ладонь на погасшем реакторе, а все навыки оказания первой медицинской помощи будто вылетели из головы. Но Тони очнулся, испуганно озираясь по сторонам, за доли секунды до того, как Стив решился бы делать ему искусственное дыхание. 

Тогда было стыдно. За всё, что Стив наговорил Тони, не зная, сколько самопожертвования и силы духа скрывается за ехидной улыбкой и постоянными шуточками. Сейчас — неловко, ведь шутки о поцелуях с другим мужчиной, с Тони Старком, без повода, вне экстренной ситуации были для Стива из ряда вон выходящими. Но, что было ещё более странным, мысли о подобном его особо не отталкивали, ведь они всего лишь шутили, верно?

— Куда ты хотел уйти, кстати? — Тони отвлекает Стива от мыслей о нём же. Стив не может не заметить, как ему не нравится находиться в этом помещении, но, видимо, их разговор ещё не окончен.

— Сначала — домой, — Стив пожимает плечами, потому что других вариантов у него особо и не было.

— Всё, что имело отношение к Щиту, опечатано, включая твою квартиру. Пока идёт судебное разбирательство, ты бездомный. Я, кстати, поэтому и приехал, — Старк не даёт Стиву вставить хоть слово, когда тот было открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что может пожить и у Сэма, тот против не будет. — Помнишь то уродливое… высотку в Нью-Йорке? 

— Конечно, как такое забудешь! — Стиву хочется рассмеяться, когда Тони язвит.

— Там есть несколько свободных комнат. А у тебя выбор небольшой, к тому же не пристало национальному герою жить под мостом. Наташа уже согласилась, кстати. Для неё тоже есть этаж.

— Этаж?

— Я не упомянул, что у каждого мстителя свой этаж? Да, у каждого мстителя свой этаж.

— Мстители…

— Когда я разговаривал с Марией, и она коротко, но очень ёмко описала мне масштаб всего пиздеца, который уже происходит после ликвидации Щита. А этот мир кто-то должен защищать, да, Стив? Фьюри не просто так нас собрал тогда. И я предлагаю повторить на досуге. Нашему бойзбэнду нужен фронтмен. Не согласишься — предложу Халку.

Хотя Старк шутит, но его предложение серьёзно, и Стив не может, да и не хочет от него отказываться. Работать на Щит казалось ему удачной идеей, да и выбирать было не из чего. Он защищал свою страну, как ему тогда казалось, пока Щит не лопнул, словно мыльный пузырь. Тони же предлагает ему заново начать всё с нуля и не просто выполнять приказы. Он предлагает ему по-настоящему стать частью чего-то большего, чем Роджерс всегда хотел быть. 

— Думаю, Брюс будет против, — подмечает Стив, улыбаясь. 

— А ты? 

Даже в темноте Стив может разглядеть выражение лица Тони, когда тот спрашивает совершенно спокойным голосом. Но вопрос во взгляде Тони, его чуть нахмуренные брови и судорожный, еле слышный вдох покоряют Стива своей искренностью.

— А я только щит возьму, и надо забрать мои вещи из квартиры.

— Значит, жду внизу.

Старк поднимается со стула, задерживается у двери, раздвинув жалюзи пальцами — Стив прекрасно понимает его желание остаться незамеченным, — и скрывается за дверью первым. 

И только когда Тони покидает его палату, а сам Стив задерживается - останавливается, чтобы взять щит, он вспоминает о Баки. Удивительно, как в присутствии Старка он ни разу не вспомнил о вновь потерянном друге. 

Кажется, переезд придётся немного отложить.

Он поедет в Нью-Йорк, обязательно. И, конечно же, примет предложение Тони. В конце концов, у них теперь есть время, чтобы надеть костюмы и немного размяться. Но только чуть позже. Сначала он найдёт старого друга, а после приедет к новому. Только в этот раз, будь что не так, первым он позвонит именно Тони.


End file.
